Hepzibah (Earth-616)
Lady Kitten (Hippie name, under mental control) | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = ; formerly , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Starjammer; formerly Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York | CharRef = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 120 lbs (55 kg) | Eyes = Green | Hair = White | Hair2 = and black | UnusualSkinColour = White | UnusualFeatures = Fine, white fur. Tail, fangs, claws, pointed ears, vertical pupils. | Citizenship = Shi'ar Empire | Citizenship2 = Mephitisoid | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, Privateer | Education = | Origin = Mephitisoid | PlaceOfBirth = Tryl'sart, Shi'ar Empire | Creators = Chris Claremont; Dave Cockrum | First = X-Men Vol 1 107 | Quotation = Chris, Shi'ar, they were! Shi'ar not friends anymore... If ever were! Turned, Lilandra has! Forget you how we met? ...In slave pits of Chandilar! Abducted you from Earth, wife by Lilandra's brother, Majestor D'Ken, killed... me, for 'terrorism' in there. Raza, his race exterminated. Ch'od's, too. The whole reason we rescuing Kree is because been there we. Suffered that. | Speaker = Hepzibah | QuoteSource = Starjammers Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Hepzibah was born on the planet Tryl'sart, while under Shi'ar Imperial Rule. She had also spent some time in the prison on the planet Alsibar, where she met Corsair for the first time. While Corsair was imprisoned by the authority of the then Shi'ar Emperor D'Ken, brother of Deathbird and Lilandra of the Royal House of Neramani, Hepzibah, with the help of several other prisoners who would later form the Starjammers (Raza Longknife, and Ch'od), aided Corsair in their mutual escape from Shi'ar prison. Corsair won the respect of the trio (becoming their leader) and eventually the heart of Hepzibah, becoming her lover. Hepzibah and the Starjammers teamed up with X-Men on multiple occasions. In one such occurrence, Hepzibah and the Starjammers helped the New Mutants neutralize the threat of Magus. Hepzibah also aided the Hulk in rescuing some of the Hulk's people from the alien forces of Troyjan. The Silver Surfer personally saved her life. Recently, after Corsair reunited with his son Havok and the Starjammers participated in a conflict between Lilandra's and D'Ken's forces, Corsair was killed by his own son Vulcan. Hepzibah raided the X-Men's stolen Shi'ar ship's weapons locker and was ready to take vengeance on Vulcan. However, she was forced to return with the re-powered Professor Xavier, Warpath, Darwin, and Nightcrawler when Lilandra, hoping to save her beloved Xavier from death and protect some of the X-Men (believing that the battle was not going well) locked the ship into a jump course for Earth. Consequently, Hepzibah, separated from her fellow Starjammers, was forced to reside with the X-Men on Earth with no way to return to Shi'ar space to help the Starjammers and Lilandra continue to fight Vulcan. Since she was stuck on Earth and had nowhere else to go, Hepzibah joined Professor X's team of X-Men. She and Warpath created a bond of sorts, with Hepzibah remarking that his presence helped her through her mourning for Corsair. She was seen in an altered standard X-Uniform entering the Morlock Tunnels alongside Warpath, Storm, and Caliban. Hepzibah was one of the X-Men who answered the Stepford Cuckoos call for help when the Hulk attacked Professor Xavier. She flew the Blackbird on a collision course towards the Hulk, though without any effect. When Wolverine formed a new X-Force team, Hepzibah joined the team for a time. Together with the X-Men, she moved to San Francisco and then to Utopia. She was threatened with deportation from the Earth by SWORD's order, but after Gyrich was deprived of his director's post, his orders were canceled, and Hepzibah along with others aliens were allowed to stay on Earth. Hepzibah eventually reunited with a resurrected Corsair and returned to space with the Starjammers. | Powers = Hepzibah is a Mephitisoid, a member of a skunk-like species long dominated by the avian Shi'ar. Superhuman Agility: Her agility is beyond or equal to the natural limits of the finest human athletes. Superhuman Reflexes: She reacts at speeds equal to or beyond the natural limits of the finest human athletes. Superhumanly Acute Senses * Hyperosmia: She has a hyper-keen sense of smell. * Night Vision: She superhumanly acute night vision. Pheromone Manipulation: She can emit specific mind/mood-altering pheromones at will. | Abilities = Hepzibah is a brilliant natural athlete and acrobat, and skilled hand-to-hand combatant, trained in various forms of armed and unarmed combat known in the Shi'ar galaxy. She is also an expert marksman, and is knowledgeable in the operation of a wide variety of ship-sized weaponry. She is also skilled in flying planes such as the Blackbird, she once flew it on a collision course towards the Hulk. | Strength = Hepzibah has the strength of a normal female Mephitisoid who engages in regular intensive exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Formerly Starjammer, X-Men Blackbird. | Weapons = Various Shi'ar energy weapons. | Notes = | Trivia = * Corsair could not pronounce her real name and named her Hepzibah. Hepzibah means "my delight is in her" in Hebrew. She was a queen and the mother of Manasseh in the Old Testament. * However, Corsair was probably thinking of Walt Kelly's Pogo comic strip. Mam'selle Hepzibah was a sultry female skunk with a heavy French accent. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Vertical Pupils Category:Utopians Category:Feline Form Category:Pheromones Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Hyperosmia Category:Night Vision Category:Acrobats Category:Hyperacusia Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Pirates Category:Fencing Category:Shooting Category:Weapons Expert